Conventional moulded headliners utilise felt, glass fibre, polystyrene/polyurethane and paper board constructions reinforced with polymeric substances as the structural backing material. Experience has highlighted certain disadvantages with most of the systems currently in use. In recent years many automotive manufacturers have turned to the use of corrugated board and in particular to a laminate comprising liner boards top and bottom of a corrugated sheet. The liner boards may be joined to the corrugated board by way of a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene which is used in its plastic state to weld the boards together.
Such a product is subject to the disadvantage of formation of stretch lines caused by relative movement of the boards within the headlining due to heat.
It is an object of the present invention to minimise or even to eliminate this disadvantage.